Field
The invention relates to the field of physical training systems and, particularly, to an arrangement for guiding a user during a physical exercise.
Description of the Related Art
Physical training may be carried out indoors at home or at a gym. At the gym, there may be provided a professional instructor with whom a personal training program may be designed. At home, such a training instructor is not typically available. Some exercise apparatuses such as treadmills and/or exercise cycles may include preconfigured training programs that control a resistance or exertion during the exercise. Such programs affect the real exertion during the exercise indirectly, and they cannot affect or instruct the user to reach a desired exertion level, as different users may respond differently to the increased resistance.